Worth It
by JesSickUh
Summary: A Valentines Day fic (reposted)


**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone but myself, and the clothes on my back. Oh, and a new Louis Vutton purse that my mom got me while she was in LA today.

**Notes:**Still new at the fic thing but I wanted to do something for V-day. I was planning to spend the whole day in bed....sleeping that is. Getcher mind outta the gutter. I'm living single this year. Sucks to be me. My Comm 106 instructor wished us a happy Valentine's Day as we left the classroom and she told us that she hopes we get good Valentines...even if it's a Valentine to ourselves. Pffffffft! Yeah right, the only way I'm probably gonna give myself a V-day present is if November sends me those batteries. Oooookay TMI...on to the story. Last note...I wanted this to be on the list by the 14th and wasn't sure if I could get an official beta at the last minute so this wasn't beta'd by anyone except me. Xtreme corniness ahead.

* * *

Rogue groaned as the bright sun streamed through her window. She would have been content to stay in bed all day, but like an idiot, she promised Jean and Scott she'd baby-sit little Nathan for the next few days. Valentine's weekend was their anniversary weekend. Usually they spent at least a week away during this time of the year, but since Nathan was born, they couldn't bear to be away from him for a few minutes, let alone a few days.  
  
Jean and Scott got married three years ago on Valentine's Day. How perfect for the mansion's perfect couple, she thought, rolling her eyes. Oh well, at least it would keep her mind off the fact that on this same day exactly a year ago, Bobby had broken up with her, claiming he just wanted to be friends. A week later, she walked in on him and Kitty making out on the rec room's couch. Oh yeah this was gonna be a great day. A soft knock on her door broke her away from her thoughts. Getting up and putting on her robe, she opened the door to find Logan standing there.  
  
"Hey Marie, feel like going out for breakfast?"  
  
"I'd love to, but I have to go pick Nate up. Jean and Scott are leaving soon and I'm the babysitter for the weekend."  
  
"Oh," his face fell, but only for a split second so she didn't notice. "So you're gonna be busy with Scooter junior this whole weekend I guess.  
  
"Yeah, anything to keep my mind off my own misery." Logan put a hand on her shoulder as Rogue's mouth slightly twitched downward. He hated to see her upset, and the reminder of the broken heart that she suffered a year ago made him want to go downstairs where Bobby was and make ice cubes out of him. He and Rogue were friends again, but nevertheless, she was still sore about being dumped on Valentines Day of all days.  
  
"How about lunch then? The kid's gotta take a nap sometime. And I don't mean sandwiches and beer in front of the TV. I wanna take you out somewhere."  
  
"Why Wolverine, are you saying you wanna take me out on a date?"  
  
Her crush on Logan wasn't news to anybody, and they flirted with each other every now and then, but it never became anything more than that. She was his best friend and as much as she cared for him in that way, she didn't want a repeat of last year to happen. She and Bobby had been close, but as soon as they started dating, things had changed. She couldn't risk that with Logan. He meant more to her than anyone she'd ever known so she never pursued him.  
  
Unknown to her, Logan's feelings mirrored her own. His overprotectiveness when it came to Bobby, or Remy, or any guy that dated Rogue wasn't that of an older brother's or even that of a best friend. It wasn't even overprotectiveness as much as it was jealousy. He wanted to be the one she dressed up for. The one she spent hours picking just the right scarf for, the one she kissed every night through said scarf. Instead he watched on the sidelines like a lovelorn fool while she went out on her dates. Unlike the others though, Rogue's date nights were on Wednesdays instead of Fridays. Fridays were reserved for Logan time. Each week they would sit on the couch with a pizza and a six-pack of Molsons between them, and watch a movie, or a game. Last week she had bugged him to go to Blockbuster and rent the whole Lord of the Rings Trilogy. He rolled his eyes even though she assured him he'd like it since there was fighting involved. He did end up enjoying it after all, but not for the reason she thought. In the middle of The Two Towers, Rogue had fallen asleep cuddled up to him with her hand on his chest. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he put a blanket over them and didn't carry her up to her room until dawn, so as not to give the mansion residents any idea.  
  
"Logan? did you hear me? I said are you asking me out on a date?" The twinkle in her eye told him she was only playing with him, but he wished he could answer truthfully. Instead he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Aw come on, you know I don't go out on dates."  
  
"Right, it's a drink at the bar and then straight to the motel room for you right? Rogue knew however that he had been more or less celibate the past year, though she didn't know why. He still went out every now and then, and even when she knew he did end up at a bar, all he did was fight, and drink.  
  
"Logan, do you think I'll ever find somebody who'll love me unconditionally? Like what Scott and Jean have? Bobby liked me just fine and my skin doesn't bother him anymore...but that's only cause we're just friends now. I mean-"  
  
"Marie darlin', you do have somebody," Logan said titling up her chin so that her eyes met his.  
  
"I know you love me Logan, but I meant the romantic kind of love. The kind of love that's forever and doesn't change just because you decide that their hang-ups are too much of a burden.  
  
"Marie, I'm gonna tell you this one more time and I hope you'll get my meaning when I tell you that you do have somebody.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Marie..."  
  
"You mean..." "Yep...that is if you don't mind dealing with my hang-ups."  
  
He was rewarded with a hug and a peck on his bearded cheek.  
  
"Aw shug, you don't have any hang-ups. You know I wouldn't change you for anything in the world."  
  
"So...now what?"  
  
"Now I really have to go pick up Nathan. I'm really regretting telling Jean I'd baby-sit....buuuuuut we still have our lunch date right?  
  
"Darlin', dating is for people who are trying to find out if they like each other, and I already told you I loved you and-  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"Not until just now...y- you love me? Really?"  
  
"Do I have to don some pansy ass boxers w/ hearts on 'em and shoot you with a bow and arrow? Yes I love you Marie. I always have."  
  
"I didn't know Logan...I- I love you too...you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah I do. So...that mean I'm your boyfriend?"  
  
She laughed. Yeah it does. Well. the only other term I could come up with is lover, and we haven't gotten there...yet."  
  
"We could, but you have a kid to watch over and I don't think there's enough time to do everything I want to do to you right now." Rogue blushed a bright pink at the thought.  
  
"Later then?"  
  
"Count on it baby. Christ, I'm a boyfriend. Who woulda thought?"  
  
"Yeah I know it sounds corny but-  
  
"Nah darlin', sounds good to me. In fact, it sounds just about perfect.

* * *

That night, Rogue lay in Logan's bed, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. The rest of the day had been a blur. She vaguely remembered asking John to take over babysitting for her since he was surprisingly good with kids. She and Logan did have lunch at an out of the way café around noon. They ended up just going on a long ride the rest of the day with her arms around his waist as they zoomed down the road on his motorcycle. Now her hands were running through the hair on his chest, spent, as she lay in his arms.  
  
"You know, you and Scott have something in common now."  
  
"I do NOT have a thing in common with Scooter."  
  
"Oh yes you do."  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
"You both have anniversaries on Valentines Day."  
  
"Huh, go figure.''  
  
"That means by this time next year the Summers aren't the only couple that are gonna be going away for a sex marathon at some out of the way place."  
  
Logan chuckled low in his throat. "Tell me something Marie...why did we wait so long for this?"  
  
"Because it was worth it," she said sleepily. "Because it was worth it." 


End file.
